


No Need to Play Pretend

by ferix79



Series: FFXV Fix-It AU- Everybody Lives [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everybody Lives, Final Fantasy XV Kink Meme, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Healthy Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, OT4, POV Outsider, Polyamory, Reaction, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: Five times someone figured out exactly what kind of relationship Noctis, Gladio, Ignis and Prompto have with each other, and one time someone actually tried to do something about it.For the kink meme.





	1. Regis and Clarus

**Author's Note:**

> A story of love from the other side of the lens, in 6 parts. 
> 
> This, again, takes place in some vague everybody lives/nobody dies AU, except Regis and Clarus still do end up dying. More will be explained with each chapter.

Regis and Clarus were the first ones to notice, though that’s no surprise. They watched their sons grow up, fight and become friends, and then find two other friends to even out their group. It couldn’t have gone better even if he’d planned it, Regis thought, as he finalized the plans for Noctis, Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto to be out of the city on the day of the treaty signing. No, their little quad friendship was perfectly balanced for not only protecting Noctis and leading him down the right path, but also supporting him physically and emotionally. Clarus remarked that ‘romantically’ seemed to just add itself to that list without a care, and the King laughed. 

The two fathers had watched their sons grow up and interact with each other since practically the day Noctis was born, so it was all too easy to spot when their interactions changed. It was a very recent development, they had agreed, but it seemed to be working out fine for them so far. It was Gladio that had tipped Clarus off one night, his son lying motionless on the couch, staring longingly at the ceiling. He had asked his father what it felt like to be in love. 

“When you find yourself thinking about someone else constantly, missing them even if you’ve only just said goodbye, wondering what they’re doing or if they’re okay, when the idea of seeing them again lifts you up more than anything else can; that was what love was, to me.” 

He watched as Gladio’s expression crumbled into a shameful recognition. He threw an arm over his face and said nothing more. Clarus’ expression softened into a smile and he left Gladio be, softly chiding him not to fall asleep on the couch. 

When he told Regis about his suspicion, the King agreed that the boys’ interactions had indeed shifted. Ignis and Prompto appearing around them more often only added fuel to the fire of their hunch. 

“Personally, I think it’s quite sweet. I’d like to know how they arrived at such a point in their lives so young, but at this point I don’t think I’ll ever find the time to talk to Noctis about it. I’m happy for them nonetheless,” Regis said. Clarus agreed. A few moments of silence passed between them. 

“You know, it won’t matter anyway, in the end,” Regis said, his voice beginning to falter. Clarus knew where this was going, but did not interrupt. He was sure the King had been considering this for some time, “Like myself, Noctis is likely not long for this world, so…”

Clarus lowered his head, as if he was already mourning them. He should have been mourning himself, too, if he really thought about it. 

“I’m glad he can be happy, for the time he has,” Regis finally finished, having regained his composure. 

Clarus had very mixed feelings about the whole treaty signing and what would likely conspire after it, but tried to take comfort in his son’s happiness like his King did. He did not know what Noctis faced in his future, or if Gladiolus would perish beside his prince or outlive him. He supposed, like Regis said, it did not matter, now. 

The two men thought nothing more of the boy’s relationship. They still met with Cor the night before the boys’ departure, asking him to take care of their sons and their son’s friends after they were gone. Clarus bid Gladiolus goodbye all the same, and Regis Noctis. When they laid eyes upon their sons, young and hopeful and surrounded by their best friends on the steps of the Citadel, they couldn’t help but smile as they left, despite how it felt like a piece of their own hearts was leaving with them. 

God speed.


	2. Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters aren't in any particular order, some of them will mention scenes from very early in the game and others will mention scenes from much later, and some chapters will have small timeskips to both early and late game scenes. 
> 
> In this chapter we see my undying love for LuNyx.

Luna got a hunch during the battle of Altissa. The way the four of them moved together, like they already knew what the other three were going to do next, was nothing short of inspiring in her eyes. Despite her years of preparation for that day, she felt like her ragtag party consisting of herself (the healing Oracle, who didn’t fight very much), Gentiana (really Shiva, who refused to fight unless the time was right) and the citizen-turned Kingsglaive soldier-turned Luna’s personal bodyguard by his own admission Nyx Ulric (fought too much, Luna kept insisting he take it easy) paled in comparison. 

When she woke a few days later, honestly surprised to still be alive, she wondered what would come next. Her right side was bandaged and sore while Nyx was snuggled deeply into her left, dark circles under his eyes obvious even in sleep. A fond smile found its way onto her face, her arm naturally curling around his back as she sat up. This felt...right. 

“He stayed up for two days straight, then fell asleep waiting for you to wake up,” Gentiana explained, appearing rather suddenly in the room, “Noctis is still unconscious, but perhaps you could speak with his friends, if you’d like?” 

She very much would like it, and got to know Ignis, Gladio and Prompto much better over the next few days. It was evident that the group was still reeling from Ignis losing his eyesight, but the change in group dynamic, especially with Noctis out of commission, opened Luna’s eyes to the true nature of their relationship. The way Prompto almost never left Ignis’ side, helping him get around and learn how to navigate without sight in the most supportive way, never condescending or over protective. Gladio, on the other hand, was over protective, and Luna caught both Prompto and Ignis taking solace in Gladio’s presence in the evening, when the three could usually be found cuddled together on the sofa in Noctis’ room. 

When Noctis woke and then later admitted that he didn’t really want to marry her, now that fate had been changed and all, it all made a lot more sense. 

“It’s okay Noctis, I…already know why, I think,” she said, a warm smile on her face. Shock danced across Noctis’ features for a second, replacing the frown that had been there. Luna sighed inwardly; those seemed to be the only expressions Noctis had worn since waking. 

“Y-you do? You know about…us?” He almost whispered the last word, and Luna had to keep herself from laughing. Precious Noctis, still so young and afraid. She didn’t want him to be afraid around her, wanted him to know that she would always love and support him, even if they were just friends. Neither of them could commit to a marriage that would not bring them happiness. 

“I don’t know _for sure_ ,” Luna admitted, “But if your reaction is anything to go by, I’d say I’m correct.” Noctis looked away, embarrassed, and flinched when Luna rested a hand on his shoulder. 

“Noctis, it’s alright; we don’t have to get married if we don’t want to. We were only to be married because the treaty said so, but that’s well behind us now, isn’t it?” Noctis looked up at her, sheepish, but nodded nonetheless. He supposed that he’d gotten so caught up in the idea that he had forgotten how it had all started in the first place. 

“And I’m very happy for you, and for the other boys. I’ve spoken to them quite a bit while you were still out and, Noctis, no matter what, know that they still need you. They just want you to be happy. And if you are happy, dear Noctis, then I am happy.” She said with finality, cupping Noctis’ cheek as she smiled at him, hoping he would return the gesture. 

Tears in Noctis’ eyes and against her fingers were not what she expected, but they were not unwelcome, either. “Thank you, Luna,” Noctis said, the biggest smile he could manage on his face, “Truly, really, thank you.” He covered her hand with his, then lunged forward for a hug, burying his face in her neck. She couldn’t help but giggle as she ran a hand down his back. 

Luna silently watched their reunion and Noctis’ delivery of the good news to his three partners later on. She could see in Ignis’ small smile that he knew exactly what was coming, but he feigned surprise for Noctis anyway. The prince really was over the moon with relief, generously giving out hugs and kisses to the other three boys, not a care in the world. It brought a smile to her face like no other. 

“I’m glad you’re happy with the outcome, given how you’ve just circumvented fate and the gods themselves,” Gentiana made her presence known, circling around Luna to watch the boys from the other side of the doorway, “Though I suppose that may not be the most difficult thing in the world to do. Like mortal men, some of the gods are so easily fooled.”

“Do you worry about some kind of backlash? Retaliation?” 

Gentiana considered the question for a moment, placing a finger to her lips. “No…I suppose not. The world and fate have simply decided to not conform themselves to the gods’ liking. Perhaps it is a feeling they should get used to, as they so often feel the need to submit others to their will in the very same way.” 

She cast a knowing smile at Luna, and the two went back to watching the four boys for a few more moments. 

“What is that smile for, my dear lady? I do not suppose you really enjoy watching Noctis sit in Ignis’ lap that much?”

Luna blushed at the suggestion, diverting her eyes from the four, “No, no, it is just that…seeing Noctis happy, it makes me think how appropriate he is for the role of the Chosen King. He has so much love in him, so much to share with the world. I can not wait to see how he grows.”

Gentiana nodded, “A very apt description of the young King.”

Unashamed now, she brought her gaze back to the scene in front of her; Noctis nuzzled up to Ignis, all four of the boys talking and joking with each other, though about what she didn’t know. 

“And maybe…watching them get so rowdy and boisterous, they remind me of another man I know, and thoughts of him never fail to bring a smile to my face.” 

“Do they now?”

“Perhaps they do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Luna and Gentiana acting very poised and ladylike but really just being best friends and poking fun at each other. Their friendship is A+. 
> 
> So as you can tell, this story isn't canon compliant. I dont think anything I'll ever write will be canon compliant tbh. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and see you next time! (hopefully much sooner this time)


	3. Aranea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aranea witnesses that, despite everything, the boys survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aranea's turn! Going into this chapter I was actually struggling to come up with something good, but midway through inspiration hit and this really took off. Exploring Aranea as a character was very interesting.

When Aranea first met the four—er, three, for now—she couldn’t believe this bunch of bumbling dorks were the ‘Chosen One’ and his trusted retainers. They were supposed to be the stuff of legend, according to Ardyn, but, seeing the three standing in front of her, she thought they looked anything but. The big one was missing, Princess and the blonde pipsqueak were barely even adults, and Specs, while slightly more experienced, still gave off an air of ‘what the fuck am I doing’ from time to time. Aranea sighed. At least she was there to drag them through the dungeon and make sure they came out alive. 

She started getting an inkling when the other three wouldn't shut up about the big guy, Gladio, while they were in Steyliff. Especially pipsqueak. 

“Iggy, do you think he's okay?”

“Gladio can take care of himself fine, Prompto, I'm sure.”

“B-but, what if he meets a bunch of really cute girls and never comes back?”

Ignis tried in vain to conceal his laugh but Noctis, Aranea noticed, visibly stiffened. He had been ahead of the group, but froze at the blonde’s words, turning to gauge Ignis’ reaction and her own. When Ignis laughed the idea off Noctis relaxed again, turning back to the crumbling halls around them. Interesting. Aranea was intrigued. 

She had to laugh at the blonde’s idea, herself. If they were already in a relationship she wasn’t sure, but she was sure that Prompto had a serious case of pining for his best friend, if not Ignis and Gladio, too. For all that Prompto had tried to chat her up, he seemed oddly terrified of actually meeting or interacting with girls. Unsurprising, she thought, after being in his presence for more than five minutes she’d assumed he was likely gay. The whole chasing ladies act was obviously a ploy to cover up for some serious self confidence issues, but Aranea was digressing. Not her problem to solve. In reality, if Prompto realized how much support he had around him, it wouldn’t be a problem at all. But men, in her experience, were notoriously emotionally constipated. 

After that, it was really the way that they spoke about each other that gave it away. The fondness that Ignis murmured Gladio’s name with, the way Noctis shouted for Prompto to back him up, or the way that Prompto made sure Ignis was okay even when he himself was bleeding and hurt. The trust they all shared was obvious, and Aranea would have been lying if he said she wasn’t a little jealous. 

In theory, their relationship was good for combat. They had a good reason to want to work together in battle and make sure everyone got out alive and relatively unharmed. They had an almost flawless chemistry that Aranea wished she could emulate, but knew she never would.

From a relationship standpoint, she didn't get it. She personally didn't think she could ever be that generous and sharing in a relationship. She never thought that one person could have that much to give, that much love to share, but she was proven wrong the more she observed them. 

In the end, it didn't matter to her. It was not her place to make decisions or judgments about their lives, so she didn’t. As long as they could back her up in battle, which they very well could, she trusted them. Later on, after Steyliff, she dropped in on their battles from time to time just for fun. The big guy was impressive; not only his intense fighting style, but also his ability to lift up the team with his presence alone. Princess, pipsqueak and Specs had been decently skilled in Steyliff, but every time she saw them after they improved by leaps and bounds. The more she fought with them, the more she rationalized that she would trust them with her life. It was a good feeling, to have such trust. 

The first time she saw them after Altissa, in Tenebrae taking up arms with the Princess and her glaive in defense of Fenestala manor, she discovered that their trust had ascended to yet another level. Ignis had lost his sight in the battle against the Hydrean. If he were under Aranea's command, she would have written him off immediately. A blind man had no place on the battlefield, but the dork squad proved her wrong. Ignis stayed on the edges of the fight, though never too far from at least one other of their group. Then, on Noctis' command, he’d throw a magic spell right on target into the enemy. It was the craziest battle tactic she’d ever heard of, but by the Six did it work. She wished she could have been there when they came up with that little trick.

Later on, settled down in the firelight of their patchwork refugee camp on the outskirts of the manor, she reassessed the four. She remembered vaguely that Ignis liked to cook, had offered her meals every so often when she helped them take down red giants, though she guessed that ability had gone with his eyesight. A small team of volunteer cooks had been assembled to provide for the camp, but the four boys preferred to eat their own food. Maybe it was a precaution, Noctis being the Chosen King and all. Not really a surprising decision; a spy armed with poison could slip all too easily into their sprawling camp and blend in without a word. 

She sat, just far enough away to seem uninterested, and watched them interact as they relaxed with the evening. Gladio never really relaxed, she found—with Ignis largely unable to defend himself, much less the Prince, Aranea could only imagine the stress Gladio was imposing on himself to guard three bodies instead of one. 

Noctis sat with Ignis by the fire, all four of them talking rather animatedly. It did not escape her close eye that Noctis—no, all of them—were being much more _physical_ with Ignis than before. Gladio trailed a hand over his shoulder and neck when he passed by him, going to fetch something from the tent. Noctis kept a hand steady on Ignis’ knee, occasionally reaching for his adviser’s hand. Prompto, on cooking duty for the night, paid careful attention to the ingredients and instructions that Ignis gave. When the blonde took a sampling out of the pot and dutifully ferried it over to Ignis for a taste test, he cupped his hand to the back of Ignis’ head as he sipped at the spoon while Ignis placed a delicate, unsure hand on the blonde's wrist to steady his grip. All the little touches directed her attention towards Ignis himself. On the surface he looked calm as ever, but with more scrutiny she could see the cracks under his façade. His smile was not as sincere as it once was. 

But it was all okay, relatively. Because he had the other three. What would this scene be like, she wondered, if they did not get along so well? Noctis, Gladio and Prompto skirting around the elephant that was Ignis’ blindness while he himself suffered in silence, unable to summon the emotions within himself to cope with his new lifestyle. Not a very happy scene, to say the least. 

Watching them from a new perspective, and witnessing first hand how their relationship continually evolved, she felt she understood the four better. Their relationship went beyond simple attraction and lust; it was rooted in something much deeper. Their unyielding faith to each other had turned a blind man into a battle mage, but all the credit couldn't just go to Noctis, Gladio and Prompto. Ignis had to _want_ to get better, had to overcome the idea of just backing down and bowing out, and his devotion to his partners was as much the cause of that as was their devotion to him. Their relationship figuratively (and sometimes literally) lit a fire under their asses to want to get better—not just at fighting, at _protecting_ —so they could defend each other and live to see another day. It was the drive and passion that got them out of bed every day and back into the never-ending hell that was the war against the Empire. 

And while she could never see herself in the same situation, she had to give it to them for figuring it all out. Despite that the Prince was without his kingdom; all four of them without any parents; Ignis without his eyesight; or all of them _with_ some level of self doubt or lacking self confidence. Despite that some two-thousand-year-old relative of the Prince’s wanted him dead. Despite that the world was constantly falling down around their ears and they were powerless to stop it, still they went on. 

Because they had each other. 

Despite it all, she had to admit that it was a pretty sweet setup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events for this are obviously a little different than canon. As we saw last time, Luna and Nyx are alive, so that changes a lot of things. I think Ignis would have gotten a lot more support as he adapted to being blind because Noctis and Gladio werent at each other's necks all the time. I'm not sure if Prompto still would have been captured, but regardless in this chapter it hasnt happened yet. I'd also like to imagine that Luna, Noct & co were able to defend Fenstala Manor to some degree; I thought the explanation in game of "lol yah tenebrae got wrecked because reasons" was rushed and unsatisfying. 
> 
> A little bit on my head canon for Prompto's sexuality, since I mentioned it here and I've thought about it a lot. I think he likes girls in theory, maybe because they're pretty and aesthetically pleasing to him or maybe he just likes being around them, but I don't ever see him being in a relationship with a girl. Like, he appreciates that girls can be pretty or sexy or beautiful and has some good friends that are girls that he enjoys being around, but i dont think he'd go beyond friends. Hope that makes sense? Let me know what you think!


	4. Iris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio has a rough day and Iris tries to help him feel better. She's barking up the wrong tree, it turns out.

Iris put the pieces together as the boys came and went from Cape Caem. Everything was so relaxed there, out in the middle of nowhere, with an important part of their own family history under their feet. It was easy for the boys to let their guards down, if only for a little while. 

The first sign that really struck Iris was that Ignis knew far too much about Gladio; certainly more than she knew about him, maybe more than her brother even knew about himself. The man knew exactly how Gladio liked his coffee, on what days he would sleep in late, and he had a sixth sense for knowing if Gladio was off training or getting into trouble with Noctis and Prompto or when he needed some time alone, or when his time alone needed to be interrupted so he could talk out his feelings, not just bottle them all up. 

At first she thought all of Ignis’ oddly specific mannerisms were just a result of him being the Mom Friend™, a title courtesy of Prompto. But, over time and with much patience, she learned otherwise. 

It was a beautiful Fall evening when the boys rolled in to Cape Caem once more. Talcott had been out playing in the trees near the road and spotted the familiar car first. He ran back to the house as fast as his little legs could carry him, shouting for Iris in a way that almost had her running for her father’s old sword until she saw the broad smile on his face. She joined him, and they met the boys halfway on the path leading down to the road. 

“Talcott! How ya’ doin, man?” Prompto enthusiastically greeted, scooping the boy up into a hug. He and Noctis said their hellos as they passed, wandering off with the Talcott as they were regaled with tales of playing cactuar. Ignis and her brother lagged a bit behind the other two, Gladio looking particularly sullen beside Ignis’ weary smile. 

“Good evening, Iris. How have you been?” He was trying his best to put up a cheery front, she could tell. The way the corners of his eyes wrinkled with a hidden sadness and how his gaze kept flicking to Gladio, as if her brother was going to disappear anytime, were obvious tells. Odd, she thought, considering Noctis and Prompto looked without a care in the world. Must have been a rough day. 

“Very good, and how about you, Ignis? You two look like you could use some rest,” she was putting it lightly. 

Gladio, apparently fed up with the idea of speaking to anyone, simply nodded in greeting to her and wandered off. She watched his retreating back, his posture uncharacteristically slouchy for the King’s Shield, then turned back to Ignis in disbelief. 

“Is he alright?” 

“He…just needs some time to think,” he sounded unsure, breaking eye contact with her, “Or perhaps someone to lend an ear. We had…a bit of a run in with some sahagin today. He’s quite shaken, understandably.” She nodded in understanding, eagerly accompanying him back to the house to hear more of the day’s troubles. To see her brother so upset was rare; she’d give him some time before following after him. 

She decided to distract herself by helping Ignis prepare that night’s dinner, cutting vegetables and grinding spices and such. As soon as the meat was in the oven and the rice set to cook, Iris took her leave. She knew exactly where she would find her brother. 

“Hey Gladdy,” She greeted as she descended the steps leading to the underground dock. Gladio sat, feet dangling off the platform and just above the water, shoulders still slouched like earlier. She took a seat beside him. 

“Hey Iris, what’s up?” He asked, trying to feign interest in his voice. The attempt fell miserably flat to Iris. 

“I think I should be asking you that, you’re not acting like yourself at all,” She said, and Gladio did not respond right away. He sighed, turning his gaze back to the inky black water below them. “C’mon Gladio, you’ve got to speak up if something’s bothering you. Ignis told me that you guys ran into some trouble with some monsters today. Is that part of it?”

Shock colored Gladio’s expression for a split second, and Iris regretted mentioning the incident for about the same time, but the anger that she had seen coming faded from his eyes. “Yeah, it is, but…it’s stupid. I shouldn’t be so worried about it.”

“Well, obviously it’s not stupid if you're this worried about it,” she countered, a small smirk playing on her lips. It was a variation of a line Gladio used on her all the time, and she was pretty sure he used it on Noctis, too. 

“Fine, fine, but it's a long story” he made one last attempt at warding her off, but Iris stuck fast. Gladio tried not to look disappointed as he began, “So, we ran into this group of sahagin today, while Noctis was trying to fish. You know how they are—they’re not all that strong, but if those things get their jaws into you, you may as well be done for. I’ve heard of many a hunter underestimating them and getting dragged into the river. Worst thing is, people don’t even usually die from the bite wounds, they die from drowning,” he involuntarily shivered at the thought. Her face fell. Where exactly was this story going?

He continued, his voiced labored.

“So we went to fight them, Noct and Iggy were both using lances because it at least gave them a little distance between them and the beast’s jaws. Everything was going fine—we’ve fought those things dozens of times before—but Noct suddenly switched over to his daggers. I should have kept a better eye on him, but I didn’t. I only realized what was happening when he started shouting my name across the battlefield. I turned around and—ugh, it makes me sick to my stomach, just thinking about it,” he let his head fall into his hands, taking a moment before going on. Iris, already a bit in shock, placed a hand on his back, idly stroking up and down in what she hoped was a comforting motion. She didn’t understand; when she had seen him earlier, Noctis looked right as rain. He _had_ been wearing longer pants, but the nights were getting colder, so she hadn’t thought anything of it. 

“Okay, okay, I’m fine,” he said, and she braced herself for what was to come, “I turned around and one of those things had Noct’s _leg_ in its mouth. Like, his whole damn leg, even most of the way up his thigh,” Gladio absentmindedly poked at his leg with his finger, drawing a line across his thigh, “Prompto was freaking out, refusing to shoot because he was afraid he’d hit Noctis. Ignis was too far away and if he ran through the middle of this pack of sahagin he probably would’ve ended up the same way. I was pretty far away, too, to be honest, but I have a bigger sword and instinct just kind of kicked in and, you know,” he was rambling, making vague motions with his hands, “Even worse than that, while I was in the middle of this mad dash to save him, the fucker started pulling him back towards the water, and then it started _rolling_ and, oh my god, Iris, I thought he was going to lose his leg. Actually I think the first thought in my mind was that he was as good as dead, but I couldn’t just give up on him, I couldn’t just leave him, I had to keep going and…” he trailed off, shaking his head. 

“I finally got over to the thing, nearly chopped it in half. It let go of him right away, and Iggy and Prom had circled around by that time so I finished the rest off while they healed his wounds. Luckily we had just stocked up on a bunch of elixirs, so the damage wasn’t as bad as it could have been, but...I was just blinded with rage. I was so mad at myself for almost failing him, almost letting him die without being by his side. I feel like it shouldn’t matter anymore because he didn’t die and he’s okay now, but it’s just been bugging me all day. What if I hadn’t made it in time?” Iris was speechless. She’d _never_ seen her brother so distraught over something. Not even their father’s death. 

“But he’s okay, right? What’s there to worry about, then?” She asked, almost unsure that what she’d seen of Noctis earlier was real. The way Gladio’s recounting of the day was going, it didn’t sound like it.

“Cause, you know, it’s my job. Literally the whole reason I was born and raised was to defend him, and to _die_ before he does, in his defense. Dad fulfilled his mission, even if some days I wish he hadn’t, but my feelings don’t matter. He did his job. He died protecting his King, and…and even if it hurts and it scares me, it’s the thing I want most in the world, to fulfill that mission myself, on Noctis’ behalf.”

“Come now, Gladio, I doubt that’s the _only_ reason you were born,” Ignis interrupted them, descending the stairs with his ever-present grace and composure. “Plus, it’s doing you no good to dwell on it; Noct is alive and well and hasn’t a care in the world, if he and Prompto running around playing tag with Talcott is anything to go by.” He settled down on Gladio’s other side while the larger man folded in on himself, mumbling something about being young and stupid. Iris froze when Ignis rested a hand on Gladio’s knee, rubbing slightly up and down his thigh. That was _definitely_ not something she had ever seen Gladio doing with someone who was just a friend, especially a male friend. 

“Give us a moment, would you? You could watch the rice for me, if you don’t mind,” The pleasant smile that crossed Ignis’ face reminded her of her parents. It was an expression that one did not say no to; there was no other option than to comply. She stood, quietly bidding the two goodbye, and went back up the stairs. But she wasn’t giving up on this just yet, oh no. She pretended to walk off into the kitchen, but then turned right back around, taking her shoes off and leaving them by the door. With her footsteps near silent, she crept back to the stairway, crouching down on the top landing and straining her ears to discern their conversation. She had a pretty clear view of them through the slats in the railing. 

“…understand your emotions, but you…born to love him, Gladio…all he needs from you right now is…he doesn’t want you dying for him. He wants you to love him…be his equal.” 

She balked at Ignis’ words, in disbelief that he would say such things to her brother about the Prince, of all people. And she was fairly certain he wasn’t talking about platonic, brotherly love. She heard her brother’s low, gravelly voice mumble something to Ignis, but it was far too quiet to hear. Perhaps she didn’t want to hear it; she was beginning to worry this was too private a conversation for her to be listening in on. Grabbing hold of the railing above her she began to quietly creep back in to the house, but then Gladio casually slung his arm around Ignis’ waist, turned his head to the side and…!

Her brother kissed Ignis! Right on the cheek, as if he did it all the time! She reconsidered. What if he did do it all the time? Who was she to think that her brother was only interested in girls? Well, he certainly hadn’t ever hinted as such an interest, when they were back in Insomnia. But hadn’t the two _just_ been talking about Gladio loving Noctis? Her head spun with all the possibilities, all the things this meant for her brother, and his relationship with Ignis and Noctis. And where did Prompto fall into all of this? She didn’t even want to know. 

She retreated back into the house without another glance, hoping the two hadn’t noticed her presence. 

\---

The boys left for a short time after that, and when returned again they sailed off to Altissa. It would be the last time she would see them for months, but after she heard of the outcome of the battle in Altissa, she demanded Cor begin to train her in the ways of the sword right away. He was reluctant, but she was persistent, and he returned to Cape Caem one day with an impressive looking shield. 

“If you’re going to fight, you’re going to have a way to defend yourself. I’ll teach you how to use your father’s old sword, but only if you also learn how to defend yourself with this,” he said, resolute, and Iris eagerly took up the challenge. The shield and sword were heavy—at first she couldn’t even hold both at the same time, but the memory of her brother’s dedication to Noctis always grounded her after difficult lessons. She kept on keepin’ on, as old man Cid would say, helping Talcott learn how to do basic maneuvers with a wooden sword alongside her own training. His enthusiasm amused and humbled her, though she liked to think that it would be many, many years until Talcott ever saw anything close to a battlefield, if he ever saw one at all. Hopefully, Noctis would succeed in his mission and bring peace to the world long before Talcott was old enough to wield a real weapon. 

She trained day in and day out in those tense months, not receiving a word of communication from her brother or anyone in their group. She knew Luna and Noctis were alive, which she was beyond thankful for, but past that, nothing. 

They finally receive word of their safety in the form of a phone call from Noctis—they were finally back in Altissa after traipsing across Tenebrae and Nifilheim, where they hadn’t had any cell service. He requested someone to come pick them up by boat, too afraid for their identities to take the ferry to Galdin Quay. Cor set out immediately, promising to be back by sunset. When their weary group finally returned, this time plus one weary Princess and her stubborn glaive, Iris was _so_ ready to tell and show her brother all she’d accomplished. 

“Iris, I want to hear everything, I really do, but please, tell me in the morning,” she could hear the exhaustion in his voice. As much as she wanted to tell Gladio, she also wanted to ask so many things; why Ignis was wearing dark glasses, what was the large scar across his eye from, who was this other man trailing behind Luna, and, most of all, what had they been through that made the four of them look like they’d aged several years in just a few months? 

His warm hug would have to suffice for now, though, as she guided them to the room the four of them would share. Monica showed Luna and her companion to the room upstairs that they would be sharing, and as soon as they all confirmed that they needed nothing more at the moment, both doors shut tight. None of them had any desire to see the world again until they’d had a good, long rest. 

Iris was not so eager to rest, though. She stayed up a few more hours, speaking with Cor about what the six had said on their journey back to Cape Caem. It wasn’t much, Cor eventually revealed; none of them had been willing to speak at length about what happened in Tenebrae and Nifilheim, though he did know that they had all worked together to defend Fenestala Manor at some point. It was also quite evident that Ignis had lost his sight. Beyond that, nothing. 

Cor bade her goodnight shortly after, but Iris could still not bring herself to rest. She made tea and sat up thinking to herself about what the coming months would hold. Her mind was restless. She knew Gladio had looked positively exhausted earlier, but maybe there was a chance they were still up? She needed something, someone to ease her mind, so she eventually gave in, creeping over to the room the four boys were sharing. 

She knocked, lightly. No response. 

As quiet as she could, she began twisting the knob, fully knowing she’d only find the four of them passed out on their respective beds. Why was she even doing this, really—

Ah. So that had been the source of the ruckus they’d heard earlier. It had sounded like moving furniture, now that she thought about it. All four of them laid there, ensconced in blankets and pillows on the pushed-together twin beds. They were so tangled in each other that she couldn’t even tell whose limbs were whose. She closed the door, then took a deep breath. 

Wow. 

Whatever idea of her brother’s romantic life she’d had—some odd love triangle between Ignis, Noctis and him—it certainly hadn’t been that. All four of them. Together. 

She was sure that in retrospect many actions and words and glances between the four would make a lot more sense, now. But that was a train of thought for another day. 

Oddly, the one thing she couldn’t stop thinking about, as she made her way to her own room and settled down for the night, was that the Amicitia family might have to depend on her to carry on the family name, if her brother kept on with the whole ‘in a relationship with other men’ thing. 

Which she had no problems with, she might add. She recalled the conversation from so many months ago, about defending and protecting Noctis. She realized now that Gladio likely felt the same way for all three of the boys. Just how much stress was Gladio placing on his own shoulders, she wondered? It was in their blood to defend and protect, so she couldn't blame him for doing only what he'd been taught his whole life. She had been so frustrated that she couldn't do more to ease her brother's pain. Now, knowing the true nature of his relationship with the other three, she understood what Ignis had been getting at the whole time. Her brother was a competent man in many ways—he didn't need someone to solve his problems; he needed support and someone to share the burden. And it was a heavy burden, caring for three lives when he had originally anticipated only one. She knew, now, exactly what she would use her hard earned skills for. Perhaps things were always meant to turn out this way; she didn’t know. But if it brought a smile to her brother’s face more often, she would share that burden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys don't actually age in their time away; theres no time magic going on here. They're just tired and dirty and probably havent shaved in a while, on top of all the other emotional baggage from the back half of the game. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


	5. Cidney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are acting weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty minor sidenote, but something that really drives me nuts in video games is when there is a location (like Hammerhead) where people obviously work and live, but there are no houses/apartments of any kind?? So Cidney and Cid definitely have a house behind the garage, or something.

She’d heard the saying before ‘you can't connect the dots looking forward; you can only connect them looking back’, kind of like how it’s hard to see the individual stars, but easy to see a constellation. Or kind of like how if Nifilheim hadn’t invaded her hometown, if her parents hadn’t died, if her grandfather hadn’t raised her, if she hadn’t learned everything there was to know about automobiles, if she hadn’t become the best mechanic in the region, she never would have met the boys.

When Noctis, Gladio, Ignis and Prompto pushed their fancy city car into the station, she didn’t know a damn thing about any of them except that the Prince was in their company and they had the nicest car she had ever seen in her life. Maybe that she ever would see. The man—but he’s barely that; Noctis was a _child_ in her eyes—that popped up from the far side of the Regalia when she asked for the Prince was cuter than a button, all big, doe eyes and messy hair. He was certainly endearing, at the least.

But if there was one thing she didn’t expect from the Prince it was that he _really_ seemed to like holding his blonde friend’s hand.

Prompto, she found out later, was attached at the hip to the Prince at almost all times. It was always one of them, grabbing the other’s hand and pulling him off somewhere, to get food at Takka’s or to see some new sight that they had discovered. Cidney often forgot how even mundane things seemed all new and interesting to the two boys. City living must have been something else, for Prompto to get that excited over a passing hunter’s blue chocobo.

One day she caught the four of them in the gas station, stocking up on potions and things. Ignis stood at the counter, scrutinizing the station’s stock, while Gladio counted out gil beside him. Prompto and Noctis stood behind them, engrossed in the phones as usual, their fingers just barely intertwined.

She caught herself staring. Wasn’t the Prince engaged?

Gladio cast a cursory glance over his shoulder and caught her red handed. He nudged Prompto, whispering into his ear while never breaking his gaze with her. Prompto turned around, too, and the leapt apart from Noctis like he’d been shocked by a live wire!

By the stars! What had gotten into him?

He tried to play it off, throwing her an awkward wave and smile before she turned away.

What an odd group they made.

* * *

It was a rare occasion that anyone but Ignis drove the Regalia. She’d watched the Prince take it for a spin a few times, but he seemed more like the type that would rather fall asleep in the back seat than drive. Every time the old girl pulled up, it was Ignis in the driver’s seat giving her a small wave.

That was why it struck her as odd to see Gladio pull up in the front seat one day, Ignis and Noctis in the back. The Regalia looked fine, so they weren’t here for repairs. Ignis, much to her relief, also looked fine when he and Noctis stepped out of the car, so it wasn’t that he was sick or hurt. She watched as the Prince dragged his feet over to the camper, cracking the rickety door open just so and slipping inside without another word. Ignis waved to the two still in the car and then Gladio drove off, heading in the direction of the Insomnian Checkpoint. She’d have to go check on them later, when she found time to get away from the garage.

She really should have thought through the decision not to knock before just walking into the camper a few hours later.

“Oh, Ignis, I’m sorry!” She gasped, her voice hushed as she clapped her hands over her mouth, “I didn’t know he was sleepin’!”

The Prince’s adviser sat, reclined on the thinly padded bench that passed as a couch in the camper, his arm propped up on the low table nearby and his thumb frozen against his phone in mid-scroll. His other hand lay curled across the sleeping Noctis in his lap. The Prince himself had his head very comfortably pillowed against Ignis’ chest, his arms hanging loosely around the taller man’s waist, but the trouble that creased his brow belied his relaxed look.

“It’s no trouble at all,” Ignis assuaged her embarrassment with a wave of his hand, setting his phone down, “His Highness has just had…a rough day.”

“The poor thing; he’s not sick of anythin’, is he? I could bring you some soup if ya’ like.”

“No, no, thankfully not. It was just…unpleasant thoughts, from the fall of the City. Most days he’s fine, but some are worse than others,” Ignis explained, one hand starting slow, methodic strokes up and down Noctis’ back, “Though I do thank you for your hospitality. It’s a pleasure, as always.”

“Anythin’ you fellas need!” She assured, then stepped back down the shallow stairway to leave them be, “Let ‘im know I hope he feels better soon.”

Her heart felt lighter as she made her way back toward the garage and house. How nice of Ignis, she thought, to have such a close bond with the Prince. It must have been the only explanation for them working so well together!

* * *

“And this goes…there!” She gently lifted the latch back down, pushing until it clicked into place. She’d be damned if she didn’t admit that _every_ time she worked on the car wasn’t just the most satisfying part of her week.

“Good as new!” She announced to the four proudly, jerking her thumb over her shoulder. In front of her, Ignis inclined his shoulders slightly.

“Thank you again, Cidney. We’ll be more careful next time when we consider the decision to let our Prince drive on wet roads,” He said, counting out gil for the mechanic. An agitated ‘Hey!’ came from Noctis, lounging against the gas pump behind them.

“It’s no trouble at all—oh my…” She trailed off. Well, this was quite the predicament. She didn’t want to be rude, bringing it up, but… “Ignis, what’s that on your neck? You didn’t go and get stung by a wasp, did’ja? Paw’s got a good ointment for that if you need it!”

Gladio nearly spit out the energy drink he was sipping on, doubling over with one hand on the car to steady himself. He made the _right_ decision by staying down, trying to hide his cackles from the rest of them. Behind Ignis, Noctis high-fived Prompto.

“Nice work, dude!” Noctis said, echoing Prompto’s usual statement and snickering as the two slunk away, leaving Ignis all on his lonesome.

“T-that won’t be necessary Cidney, thank you,” He said, pressing a hand over the red mark as he clenched his teeth, “I was…bitten, unfortunately, in one of our recent battles. By a little _monster_. But I think I’ll recover just fine.”

“Well I’ll be,” She said, adjusting her hat, “I ain’t never heard of such a small monster before. You boys tumble with some of the craziest wildlife,” Gladio snorted again, his laughter not-so-well concealed anymore, “Glad to hear you’re alright, though.”

* * *

It had been raining cats and dogs for two days when the boys stopped by again. Cidney stood inside the small shop, chatting with the clerk as Ignis pulled up. He parked the car under the overhang of the gas station and got the pump going before hastily retreating inside the store.

“Some weather for drivin’, huh?”

“Indeed,” he answered, greeting her with a small wave and lifting a case of Ebony onto the counter. He seemed oddly in a rush, Cidney thought, oddly tight lipped.

“Where’s the rest of the boys?” She asked, casting a curious glance out into the car. She saw only Gladio’s head lolled back on the headrest, his mouth slightly agape.

“Oh, we just came off a particularly long hunt, so they all fell asleep in the back,” he gave the clerk too much gil for the coffee, but stored his wallet before it could be contested, “Just can’t keep Noctis and Prompto from a good night’s sleep, can I?” The cans clinked together as he heaved the case off the counter, heading for the door without another word.

“Well, drive safe, then!” She called, and he gave a small wave in return. She and the clerk watched as he stored the coffee in the Regalia’s trunk, shut off the gas and started the car back up. He was gone even faster than he came.

“City slickers, huh?” The clerk said with a chuckle, still holding Ignis’ gil in hand. Cidney didn’t respond, lost in her thoughts as she stared out into the rain. Now what on Eos would make him act like that? She guessed it wasn’t worth dwelling on, but tucked the incident into the back of her mind to consider later.

After shutting off the gas, Ignis opened the driver’s side door and nearly threw himself into the car, slamming the door as fast as he could. To the curious onlooker, he looked like he wanted to keep the rain out of the interior, but in reality…

“Oh, god _damn_ Prompto,” Gladio moaned, one hand buried in each of the boy’s hair. His pants and boots sat crumpled and abandoned on the seat next to him.

The lewd sound of soft suckles and moans filled the car, drifting to Ignis’ ears as the Regalia roared to life.

“Six above, as if you three couldn’t wait five more minutes,” he growled, slowly pulling the car out of Hammerhead and back onto the road. Ramah forbid he move the car too quickly, lest someone _choke_ on something.

* * *

When the boys needed Cid to repair the old boat in the harbor of Cape Caem, Cidney got to visit for just a few precious days. She hadn’t been away from the garage for this long in months! It was exhilarating, being so close to the ocean.

The garage did need tending to, though, and she would have to start the journey back the next morning. If there was one thing she wanted to do before she left, it was go up to the top of the lighthouse and check out the view. It wasn’t every day a girl got to see the whole countryside like that, after all!

The elevator whirred to life after she pressed the button for the deck, whisking her up and away. She felt like a little girl again, being scooped up off the ground by her Paw. Oh, she could only imagine the view; Accordo in the distance, across the ocean, the Disc glowing in Duscae, Ravatogh’s smoke winding lazily up into the air…

“—it. Gladio, the elevator!”

Was that Ignis’ voice she heard?

The man sounded like he was up to something, but when the elevator door opened with a creak, she only found Gladio standing with Ignis, looking out over the railing.

“Hey Cidney!” Gladio turned to greet her, effectively blocking Ignis from view, “What’s up?”

“Oh nothin’ much, just thought I’d come up here to see the view. It is beautiful,” she took what chance she had to glance around, and the view was all she’d imagined, “But, I thought I heard something just now. Is everything alright?”

The body guard’s smile only widened. “Oh yeah, we’re fine. Well, Iggy here was feeling, uh, a little sea sick,” The leather of Ignis’ gloves creaked as he gripped the railing even tighter, “So I brought him up here to get some air. We’ve, uh, had a lot to think about lately, you know?”

Cidney usually prided herself on being polite and hospitable, but she couldn’t help the look of disbelief that crossed her face. She glanced at Ignis, nearly hunched over the railing now, still deliberately facing away from her, then back to Gladio. Something wasn’t adding up.

“Well, I’m very sorry to hear that,” she tried her best to put up a convincing front. She didn’t believe Gladio’s explanation for a minute, “I’ll leave you boys to it then; I’ll just come back up here later.”

As she descended in the elevator, she just could not put a finger on why the whole ordeal was bothering her so much. The boys were usually such a fun loving and happy group—why was it that they seemed to be lying lately? She didn’t know how, but she’d get to the bottom of this yet.

* * *

Of course she finally got to the bottom of their behavior the one time they were entirely honest with her.

The repairs to the boat were taking longer than expected, so the boys had come back to Hammerhead at her request. She sent them off to Crestholm Caverns to seek out a pair of high-tech headlights that would help keep demons away at night. They were planning on going to Tenebrae and even Nifilheim, so she was sure the headlights would come in handy sometime. It was a steep challenge to retrieve them, but the boys took it in stride, mentioning that they could also visit one of the royal tombs along the way.

She was less surprised that the four twenty-somethings returned from the cavern that had taken the lives of even seasoned hunters like it was nothing, but more so that Ignis and Noctis strode into the station with Gladio in tow, the larger man carrying Prompto in his arms like a child. The blonde’s arms were looped loosely around Gladio’s neck, his face pressed into the other man’s shoulder as Gladio whispered silent comforts into his ear.

“Uh, Cidney? Hellooo?” She must have jumped a foot in the air when Noctis waved a hand slowly in front of her face, drawing her attention back to himself and Ignis. _How embarrassing_ , she thought, to be caught gaping like a fish at the two while the Prince stood right in front of her.

“Sorry, what was that, hun?” She asked, twisting a strand of hair around her finger. Before Noctis continued she caught Ignis’ gaze, or rather, he had just caught hers. Drat, nothing escaped that man’s sight.

“I was wondering if you knew anyone that could help clean Prompto up a little. The monster in the caverns gave him a nasty gash on the head. Iggy stitched it up when we were still down there, but we’re worried it might get infected if he’s not treated properly.”

“Oh, the poor thing!” And she wasn’t sure if she was talking about Noctis or Prompto, because Prompto did not look like he was handling the whole thing very well, but the look on Noctis’ face just broke her heart in two. The Prince was keeping his composure quite well if you asked her, but it was obvious he was getting more antsy by the minute. Ignis didn’t look too far behind, either.

“But I know just the lady! Mrs. Deana lives right up the road; she was a nurse in Lestallum for a long time. I’ll have someone fetch her right quick!” Relief flooded Noctis’ face while Ignis bowed his head in thanks, the tension he’d been holding in his shoulders escaping with his breath. “Jimmy!” She called, waving down a boy loitering near the gas station.

“Yes, Miss Cidney?” He bound over at her call, eyes bright.

“I’ve got a real important job for you. I need you to hop on your chocobo and high tail it down the road to Ms. Deana’s. Tell her the Prince is here and he has someone that needs takin’ care of.”

“Sure thing!” Was the only response she got before he was but a blur bolting away from them. A high pitched whistle pierced the air and a big, yellow bird trotted up beside him. The boy grabbed on to its neck feathers and hoisted himself up without a problem, galloping off into the distance.

“C’mere, y’all can come sit in the house while ya’ wait.” She was lucky Paw-Paw was out at Cape Caem today—she didn’t know how he would react to minor surgery happening in their kitchen! “He can sit right over here,” She motioned to the small dining room table, “I’ll get some water and towels.”

Gladio kneeled, gently setting Prompto down into the dining chair Ignis as pulled out for him. Cidney flinched when she saw the damage. A knarled, red wound ran from the center of Prompto’s forehead all the way down to his temple. It was stitched up, but the boys had been in a sewer at the time. The little zig-zag and x’ed lines of string had been no doubt sewn by trembling, dirty hands, probably without anesthetic, and with no short amount of tears, if Prompto’s red-rimmed eyes were anything to go by. Dried blood had settled just outside his nose, evidence of further injury from the fight.

To her credit, Mr. Deana did come quite fast after receiving the message about the Prince and his entourage. She unstitched, cleaned and restitched the wound without a problem, though Prompto had Gladio’s hand in a vice grip the entire time. When the whole ordeal was finally over, the old nurse poured part of a potion over the stitches to help take the edge off.

“Try not to touch it or get it wet for the first day, alright? After that just wash it gently, and you’ll be fine in a couple days,” She assured, patting his hand as she helped Cidney clean up the table. The mechanic couldn’t help but giggle as the other three thanked the nurse profusely. Just as when they had come in, the three of them gently supported Prompto as he stood and took a few cautionary steps. Ignis kept his hand steady on the blonde's back while Noctis walked backwards in front of him, holding out his hands should Prompto need to catch his balance. It was a relief, seeing that they didn't _always_ flinch away from each other's touch in public. Cidney didn't really get why they were so worried about such a thing, anyway.

The next day, after a much needed bath and rest, found Prompto feeling much more like himself, which he happily reported to Cidney.

“Really, thank you. I don’t know what we would have done without you,” he said, a shy smile creeping its way onto his face as he twisted his fingers together.

“It ain’t no thing, darlin’. I’m happy to do anything I can to help you boys out.” Prompto’s smile widened at that. She turned, about to go back to work, when the blonde stopped her again.

“Wait! Uh, sorry, this is weird, but, do you think that maybe…you see, things have been really tense for us, the past couple days, so I wanted to do something nice for the other guys, but those plans kinda crashed and burned when that dragon thing in the sewers split my head open…” He wasn’t making a lick of sense, but Cidney waited patiently nonetheless.

“Sorry,” he shook his head, trying to get his thoughts back on track. A look of immediate regret splashed over his face when he realized how much the motion made his head ache. “Ugh, w-what I’m trying to say is, I wanted to use the roof of the garage, if that’s okay with you. Noct really likes watching the stars at night and we haven’t found the chance to do it in a while, with all the demons chasing us down all the time.” He diverted his eyes, rubbing at the back of his neck absentmindedly, like he was embarrassed to make such a simple request.

Oh, these boys.

“Well sure! There’s a ladder up the side you could use, want me to show you?”

Prompto’s face lit up like the garage’s neon sign at night as he bobbed his head up and down in a nod. “Yeah, t-thank you so much, Cidney!”

“Like I told ya, it’s no problem!”

Though she tried and tried, curiosity got the best of her that night. She quietly climbed to the roof by way of the stairs in the back of the garage—she’d come out on the opposite side of where Prompto and the other boys were, so they’d never see her. And what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them, right?

Ignis and Noctis had joined Prompto to stargaze, it turned out. She sat back and watched them quietly as they each pointed out different stars in the sky, sharing little whispers and laughs that she was too far away to hear. She sat and watched them, and the stars, for the better part of a half hour before thinking of turning in for the night. Wouldn’t want them to actually catch her snooping.

Then Ignis, seated in the middle, looped his arms around not one, but _both_ boys. Prompto even wiggled closer, leaning into his shoulder.

Well, she'd be damned. The old saying rung true: you really couldn’t connect the dots looking forward, but looking back, their behavior was starting to make a lot more sense. Ignis pressing kisses to both their temples told her this was definitely more than just brotherly bonding.

If all _three_ of them were involved, there was no way Gladio wasn’t in on it, either. It was kind of sweet, the more she thought about it. The bodyguard had tried to chat her up on more than one occasion, and while she wasn’t interested in his bed, she did know that he had a big heart. For such a shy kid, she knew Prompto did, too. If their hearts had room for all three of their partners, well, more power to them.

The realization made her a bit sad, though. Had the boys been acting strange and lying this whole time, just to hide this from her? Well, it was a bit too self-centered to think that, she supposed. They were hiding their relationship from everyone, but that didn’t make her feel any better.

She left the three boys to their stargazing, heading back down to the house. She could only hope that, someday, the four of them would not be afraid of being together and loving each other.

* * *

The boys don’t come back for almost a year after that. The days grew shorter, the nights longer, and Cidney began to think that she would soon have more pressing worries than ordering car parts and chasing off rogue saberclaws.

When the boys did finally return to Hammerhead, they were without the Regalia. They looked like they look like they were without many other things, but Cidney couldn’t be for sure. She didn’t feel like it was her place to ask either.

She treated the four to a meal at Takka’s, laughing and joking with them the whole time and talking a mile a minute like the world might not end within the week. After seeing the bags under their eyes she urged them to stay a night in the safety of the lights, but they refused. They were desperate to run off pure force of will and their own unwavering faith to each other until this was over, it seemed.

“Except for Iggy, who still runs off Ebony,” Prompto added in, smiling brighter than the sun did these days. Cidney forced out a weak laugh as they finally turned to leave.

“Ya’ll come back in one piece now!” She shouted to their backs, her face falling even as Noctis turned and gave her a final smile. After that they were as good as gone to the rest of the world, beginning the long trek back to Insomnia on foot.

Cidney stared at their retreating backs for a few more moments after that, dread threatening to drag her down, before turning to Cid.

“Paw, what if they don’t come back at all?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't expect Ignis to appear so much in this chapter, it just kind of...happened? Suddenly, Ignis!
> 
> If it wasn't clear, Gladio and Prompto drove off to complete Vyv's "A Place To Call Home" sidequest, where you take a picture of Insomnia from across the water. I always thought it would make Noctis too sad, so. 
> 
> And yes, Noctis and Prom were totally double-teaming Gladio in the car.
> 
> Anyway, finally done with the main 5 parts! Can't wait to get to the +1.


	6. Cor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor does his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm not portraying Cor as too brash here. I think he's just Trying Very Hard™.

Cor realized all too late, in his opinion. To his own credit, he and just about everyone else in the Citadel had been working twenty four-seven for nearly a year to restore Insomnia to an at least somewhat hospitable level so that citizens could actually, you know _walk down the street_ , much less live and work. So, he was busy. Had been busy since Insomnia fell in the first place, and likely would be busy for years to come. 

For Cor, it started with the little things. 

It was when he ducked into the King’s chambers during a formal Gala for a brief respite, only to walk into the washroom and find not one, not two, but _four_ toothbrushes on Noctis’ vanity. One of which was decorated with cartoon chocobos, and he had three guesses as to who that belonged to. 

It was when he attended a casual dinner with the four at one of the first reopened restaurants in Insomnia, to show the King’s support for the common people. Everything was all well and good until he finally recalled that he _had_ seen that jacket Noctis was wearing before. He’d seen it on Prompto, several times, if his memory served well. 

It was when Ignis joined him for breakfast at the Citadel one morning, wearing the exact same shirt he’d seen Gladio in the night before. But Gladio had left in the wee hours of the morning on a trip to Accordo. Cor was so distracted by it that he nearly missed Ignis saying how peaceful Noctis and Prompto had sounded in bed that morning, and how he didn’t have the heart to wake them so early.

And it was finally _enough_ when he ventured down to the training rooms late one night, unable to sleep, only to find Gladiolus and Prompto already occupying one. And by occupying he meant making out against the wall so shamelessly that they didn’t even hear the door open. 

He could have blown up then, but he also could have blown up at the four on many other occasions. So, acting appropriately for his station, he shut the door and gathered his thoughts and drove out of the city the very next morning, intent on visiting Cid in Hammerhead. Just like Noctis had his three friends—partners? boyfriends?—whom he could count on, Cor had his. 

It was just that…their group had grown much smaller, in recent years. 

“So what you’re sayin’ is, you’re upset that Noctis has three boyfriends when you need the King to find his Queen,” Cid drawled, leaning back into his chair in Hammerhead’s dingy little office. While he listened he watched Cidney through the scuffed plexiglass window, tinkering on an old car raised up on the lift. 

“Yes. Their relationship raises all sorts of questions, crosses all sorts of lines and is all levels of taboo!” Cor said, pacing through what little space he could in the cluttered room. The ‘L’ path he was making along the available floorspace had him crossing in front of Cid’s line of view periodically, “The Amicitia and Scientia families have served the crown for years! For them both to be involved with the King? And a boy from Nifilheim? King Noctis would be ruined if this got out!”

“Uh huh.” Cid fetched a toothpick out of a little dish on the desk, looking for something to occupy himself with. Better that than cigarettes, he supposed. Cidney always got on him about them, just like Clarus had. 

“He needs a wife! Or at least _someone_ who can provide him with an heir. I promised Regis, Cid, I _promised_ him I’d take care of his son. I refuse to let the Lucis Caelum line die out this easily, not after all we went through just to keep that boy alive.” 

“Of course,” he said, letting Cor continue to rant to his heart’s content. Cid’s gaze fell on that old picture of the five of them together with the Regalia. He considered it carefully. 

“And even if the three of them remained as some sort of…consorts to the King, how would that effect Ignis’ role as the lead adviser and Gladiolus’ as the leader of the Kingsglaive? A leader can’t be sleeping with his council!” Cor threw his arms into the air, finally stopping his pacing—and good, because Cid was getting tired just looking at him. 

“Right, right,” he lifted the picture off the desk, sweeping away the light layer of dust that covered it. 

“Haven’t you got anything to say on this?”

“I think,” he set the frame back down with a solid _thunk_ , “you should leave them boys be.”

“What!?”

“Didn’t bein’ around Reggie and Clarus for years an’ years teach you anything? After our little _outing_ , I mean. After they had their kids.”

Cor looked positively appalled, like a noble clutching her pearls, “Excuse me?”

“Did you not notice anything between the two of them? Anything at all?”

“T-they—Clarus was the King’s closest confidant and friend. And Clarus would have died for King Regis in a heartbeat, which he did. I fail to see how this is proving anything.” Cid groaned, as did the rusty metal chair under him when he leaned his whole weight back onto it. This boy, he swore.

“Welp, I guess I’ll jus have to come right out and tell ya. Cor, you may not have known it or ever even noticed, which I personally find hard to believe,” He wagged a finger at the other man, “but Clarus an’ Reggie were…much more than just friends. Duty and loyalty to their positions kept ‘em that way, but there was many a night when I spent _hours_ listening to Clarus or Reggie on the phone. Sometimes they told me about the goings on in the City, or about their wives or Noctis or Gladio and Iris, but I can’t count the times they said how they wished things had gone differently.” 

“So…what are you saying?”

“A’m sayin that those two were right mad for each other, and that you should leave those boys alone. That’s what I said in the first place! Didn’t we all learn something from this, about not letting history repeat itself, or somethin?” 

Cor only stared at him, wide eyed like he was twenty and fighting with the King again, and Cid had had enough of it.

“I don’t know about you, but Noctis has been through more in his young life than I have in all of mine. That boy—and all of them—deserve something for it. And I’m sayin’ they deserve to be happy, ya big idiot, if you didn’t catch it the first time.” He stood, moving past Cor to head out of the office. He’d listen to the man more once he got his head out of his ass. 

“But, how will Noctis produce an heir? Who will he marry?” Cid laughed. 

“I’d bet you my whole garage that plenty of willing ladies would come out of the woodwork overnight if you put out a wanted ad—er, maybe a royal decree or somethin’. And as far as marriage?”

“Yeah?” Cor looked like he was hanging on Cid’s every word. 

He opened the office door after that, fully intent on leaving Cor in the office to consider his thoughts alones. “Why don’t ya try letting him marry someone he actually loves?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I suppose I dont have much to say now, but I hope you enojyed!

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
